paranormalroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Karen Jackson
Name: Karen Jackson Age: 14 Gender: F History: Karen is a demon, she likes to terrorize people but not in a severe way. Mostly she just pulls pranks or make people's life difficult. When she saw the hunters coming she quickly ran as fast as she could. She was very talented at running so she had a head start. But soon the hunters were catching up. She prayed to the Devil for help. Then *BOOM* a hell hound guested out from the ground. She got on, and they raced to the mountain together. Okay rewind. Karens life wasn't that short. Before all that Karen was considered "High Class Demon" she was rich, strong, loved by her friends. Oh wait and BEAUTIFUL. Karen treated her friends hella nice, and her enemies well, hella bad. Some of her enemies tried to take revenge by ordering some rogue demons to kill her. Unfortunately for them, they failed. Karen rushed home to tell her mum and dad about it. Her mum and dad told her that it wasn't safe for her to be in here, so they sent her up to Earth with a friend so she can get to the haven and live safely. That friend is Sam. Sam was Karen's best friend when she was young, so the two of the, set off to find the mountain. Species:Demon Any Other Things: a boomerang that she uses to throw at people's heads. The boomerang is lined with sharp blades that retract when She wants them to Poseidon does not exist in this wiki. The only gods that do are Life and Death who have yet to be made by me and the founder of this wiki. Karen could be the leader of the clan by being daughter of old leader. Then the hunters find them and kill him. She is then leader. Can have trident but again Poseidon doesnt exist.KittyInASheepsClothes 12:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) kitty,im the only one who can approve claims,u only approve mine. But as kitty says,Poseidon is a myth,it is in a different thing.There are two gods and there child.Life,death and destiny.Life is also light and good,death is also evil and darkness.Howeveer,she cant be leader,as there is already a leader and a co-leader has been approved.She can have a trident but not posidens,Jasmine Campbell 13:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Im afraid she cant be a merperson,its not merpeople or mermaid really.Anyway,we have enough in that clan right now.Pick another oneJasmine Campbell 16:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ok,it has been a week and no edit on this claim.You have recived a verbal warning.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 00:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) the history needs to include how they got to the mountine,over than that,its good♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 08:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) There is no history about her life, her family, her childhood, why would a demon have a trident, how dide she get to haven, who does she follow, and is her family royal or peasent.....fix it "Don't be decieved..........I am a devil in disguise."-Kitty 23:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shit, I forgot to change that...--Child of Poseidon 08:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You need more information on history. Look at other claims to get the amount aprroximatley at least 2 paragraphs. Where did she grow up, who did she grow up with, was her family rich, poor, royal, peasant, why did she go to Haven, how did she find it? No history no approval. "When the meds fail, so do I" -Kitty 08:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you added more history, but only I tiny bit! You need more! C'mon!! LoveCatsOwls45px Owl Me 17:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) No "blessing from Devil" No superspeed. The Devil is controlled by me and I do not remembe giving superspeed to a lowerclass Demon.Is the demons family High or Low Class. The mountain is "hid". How could some demon who has never been on Earth find it? "When the meds fail, so do I" -Kitty 09:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Make a page, word bubble and start roleplaying. Demon btw. "When the meds fail, so do I" -Kitty 09:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC)